Firefly
by MannequinMaidenOrden
Summary: Basilisk Don't you love that feeling of natural instinct? And when you use it, it leads you nowhere? TenzenxOC


M-chan: I feel like I haven't any skillz. But do know that I am bored and have no clue as to why Tenzen is so hot. I wish I could but I DO NOT OWN BASILISK.

Please Enjoy!!! PWEASE!!! Needed critisism!! Help!! Even if it breaks me. The more scars, the more lessons.

* * *

Oh, the wonders of being a girl. Somehow, there was a part of life you could enjoy, and when it's over, you prayed and wished for it to last longer. Rushing beyond many shades off viridian nature, she ran towards the tiny spot under a tree. The voices, angered and frustrated, bellowed and echoed among the area. Izayoi shivered like mad and feared them. Then again, her anger was the same. It made her shiver just as fiercely. Being 16 was a pain.

'Izayoi, time for your make-up, please put on your kimono…IZAYOI!!! ACT LIKE A LADY!!'

For shame, it was hell. All her mother did was yell and order her around. As a daughter she listened. But there were sometimes where she coldly refused to even glance at her mother. That woman wouldn't yell, but she sure as hell gave strong threats. This time, the coal-haired girl knew she would caged in her house for a long time. Thin eyebrows furrowed, and Izayoi gave a puff. Surely, they would give up? No, she still heard their voices. Father dearest now followed.

His deep voice was as strong and scary as thunder. It frightened and threatened those who opposed him, and the way he stared…it pierced anyone's soul like a dagger would. How he would speak and dictate would either calm and soothe just as it would destroy and dominate a person. For her, it was not good to hear him yell out for his little girl. Just as it came, it stopped. Auburn eyes, shimmered with wonder. Was this possible??

How can her father stop his search _so_ quickly? No. Not true, no way, no how. Carefully, she stretched her hands out to feel the cold, dirt and crawled from the spot. Dirt slightly stained the spot where her knees came in contact, then her socks. Shadows darkened her image, and Izayoi slowly turned around. No father, no mother. Only a slight glimpse of the house, and the one rice-paper door shutting. Izayoi's parents gave up.

Her voice gave a sigh, and then she looked down. It was very disrespectful of her to run of like that…but after the designer of the kimono said she was 'full', her childish anger got the best of her and she ran. What else could she do? Say, 'Oh, really? Thanks! I should multiply my servings of rice!'

**Hmmph!** She pursed her lips at the thought, and giggled. Stupid hag. She deserved it. And it was the 2nd one she had run from. Following a few thoughts, a sharp snap was heard, and Izayoi's head spun to see the old designer looking for her. Gosh, not again. At least it wasn't her parents. Once again, the teen set off to dispel the crow. At the pace she was in, Izayoi delved further and further into the forest. Like Alice in Wonderland, she would stop and look at her progress. As it got better, her chances of going home got worse. Every once in a while, a flower or a butterfly caught her attention and further careened her from her path.

Step by step, she lost track of where she was. Soon, the bright golden rays of the sun faded into pink, hazy sunset. By now, Izayoi confirmed that she was lost. _Many_ times, she had counted the time she saw an old oak tree, a rock covered in moss, and a gross carcass of a mouse (left by an owl, she hoped). Burning in anger, she let her pride take over and she gave it a go…_again._ The white, soft socks she wore were no longer any protection, as for now, they were torn and dirty.

_ Damn it_, she thought. What a lesson she had learned! Her little game had now cost her returning home. Ironically, Izayoi whished she had not strayed from the old woman's voice. Her conscience stabbed harshly into her throat, causing a lump to form. Fear grasped into her conscience as she delved into her situation's negativity. Hopefully, Father would come looking for her, with kinsmen and with concern. If concern was in her father's mind, anyways. Anger would be welcomed, for now, the girl wished to be in her parents' arms and in her bed, but not before bathing.

'_Oh, ew.',_ she chided. Her image wasn't to be as vain as her mother's, but proper hygiene concerned her. _'…I need a bath. I'm sticky, muddy and sweaty. So gross…But…if I do take a bath…will anyone see me?'_

Here came the best part. Would someone, anyone, kidnap her? Great. Just fucking _great._ Only more to add for now. All her confidence needed now was for someone to find her, rape her and or, sell her as a prostitute. Mind-boggling fears slowly consumed her. All because of hygiene. Like a child, Izayoi sat in crumpled heap, tired and hunger. Filthy, too. What was left? All her trouble leading her astray, just because of an insult. Warm tears streamed down her red face, and her sobs wracked her tiny frame. Gradually, her sadness plunged in her, just as the light did from the heavens. Slowly, the summer night gave Izayoi a better chance of being stung by bugs. From her knees, she emptily stared. As she did, she blinked. A neon yellow softly illuminated the heavy woods, and a smile came onto her face.

"Fireflies…so beautiful…", her crackled voice spoke, and soon raised itself to that lovely tone she liked, "they look like lamps…".

Giving a little leap, she jumped into the air and gently grasped one. Her porcelain hands brought the small life to her face, and enjoyed the little glimmer it gave. Just as she caught it, she let it wander. More and more of the bright life floated, and gave an eerie shine. The teen did not think it was odd, but it was astounding and fun to watch. Just as she did when she was younger. Both her parents were younger, and they enjoyed watching their little girl jump into the air grab them. The wealth they had gained them a large area of land, and so Izayoi always wandered. But no were it was wooded, in fear of the "Smiling Lady" legend. 1

Memoirs of hers flashed slowly, and her conscience slowly drowned itself in the euphoria of glee at these insects. The yellow glow was like a drug, and drove her to a high. Like the geishas she saw at age 10, Izayoi dance with such grace and delicate manner. Twirling further enhanced the fun, and because of this, she failed to notice the cliff the dove into cold, watery heaven. Those damned insects still cascaded her with promised happiness, and she fell. Quicker than when she fell into their spell, she fell into realization that she was about to die. Air rushed and whistled, but it did not aide her fall, and along with a loud splash, Izayoi was imprisoned by raging waters.

Beyond the raging, watery grave Izayoi blindly dived in, a certain henchman trained. With swift fervor, the raven haired man swung his katana blade into more and more trees. The vigorous training continued, and his muscles twitched with more concentration. The last one sent the old tree rumbling down and landing with a thunderous thud. Beads of perspiration poured from the harsh summer air. Tenzen reached behind him, and took off his blindfold, and wiped off the excess sweat. 2 piles of lumber were in front of him, pleasing him with his effort. Why, last month he cut down half the amount. Still, he thought, that was no good. He needed to exceed this.

But after a drink. The inside of his throat burned with thirst and the sticky, moist air didn't help. A slow walk took him to the river, and there he dampened a cloth from his kimono, and drank ravenously. After the many drinks from the cool water, he continued and cleaned his toned body. As he washed his neck, the opened his eyes. Young, but already a man, Tenzen was on the verge of becoming one of the finest fighters for any noble. This white flesh shone as the moon shined on him, and water slowly dripped along his face.

Tenzen was as proud and fierce as a wolf, but sly and clever as a snake. He ranked higher than any of the fighters in his village. Only he, who had come from a relatively wealthy family was destined to become a protector of the Iga Clan. A wise wielder of the sword, but mostly, a sturdy, fast healer. Any violent or gruesome slash would quickly heal, and that was his top help in his rise. Aside from this honor, he knowingly missed out on what his older brother was going on. Marrying a daughter of similar nobility, a cousin of the southern tribes, and already, they had children.

To him, it wasn't very important, but it would make a tiny different than the harsh training and fierce competition. Love. It didn't matter. First came this, the war that would one day come, and them, maybe his end. That is, if could ever savor that phase. Not with this…'power'. A lone look glared the moon, and silently, he prayed for success in this miserable life. Tenzen's mind cleared out all noises, the crickets chirping, the deep howls of wolves and the…splash? The dark irises of his widened and he hastily looked for the source of this noise. Nothing lurked within the forest, or above the cliff.

It would have seemed as a false alarm, until he saw a face in the water, it's owner wrapped in a lavender kimono. Hurriedly, he jumped into the river and fought to rescue the person. He swam and swan and soon caught her. Then he returned to the riverbank, and tried to revive her. Her ghostly pale face and purple lips scared him, she was nearing death! Tenzen's palms were at the center of her lungs, her chest and he applied force to make her spit the water out. He counted, and applied force again, but no luck. Her time was running out, so he attempted to give her air. Their lips locked, and created a lifeline, he breathed into her and listened to her heart. No luck, again, with more force, and within seconds, she spat out the water. Harsh coughing remained, but she was alive. Her eyes softly opened, struggling to keep the water from blurring her vision. From what she gathered of her sight was that someone managed to save her. Save? Oh, no, her theory of rape swam back up, as she flung herself back from the stranger. Her arms weakly lifted themselves to protect her.

"Who are you!! Answer me!"

With an angry scoff, Tenzen sat on his knees. "You should be more grateful. You were drowning. But before I answer your question--"

"Don't rape me!! Don't touch me!!", she interrupted, and snatched a skinny, worthless twig from nowhere and swung it at him, " You'll regret it!"

"--May I continue?", he added, with an eyebrow lifted in question, "Tell me yours. And why did you jump from the cliff? Are you mad?"

In realization, Izayoi returned to her main target. She might as well tell this stranger who she was, seeing as he saved her. But telling him about her little dancing with the fireflies would be completely ludicrous. Maybe he would help her back, perhaps? Quickly, she sat on her knees, and began with a slightly nervous chuckle,

"Miyazomi, Izayoi. And forgive me about my previous behavior," she stopped, and bowed, and in return he did. "I am lost. But that wouldn't explain as to why I am here, correct?"

Nod.

"Earlier, I was in a slight daze when I ran from my home, but I had run so far, I was lost. I couldn't find my way back and it became dark. Then the fireflies appeared…and I think I might have slipped from the--cliff…" she slowed down just as she looked to see then man before her chuckle.

"HEY! I am serious! I mean it!! There were all these fireflies floating around and I got distracted!! Stop laughing!!"

The chuckles soon died down, and with a cough, Tenzen opened his eyes to see her frown and oh-so-deadly glare. Even more funnier. Although it was soon proved as he picked dead firefly from her cheek. A slender, calloused finger showed her the dead thing. In return, she picked it up and gave it a tiny, insignificant burial.

"Izayoi, was it? I am Yakushiji, Tenzen. As much as I accept you apology, I really can't comprehend of your situation. But you are lost, I am assured. Although I haven't seen you around here. Do you live from where you fell?" , his deep voice asked. I nodded in return, and gratefully smiled.

"Yes. Forgive me for intruding your training, though. It must have been bothersome of me. Even I bother myself. I got us into this mess, haven't I?", a little whine came into notice.

Tenzen kindly told her no, and built a fire. He lent his haori to her and turned around to provide her with privacy. It wasn't much, but he was generous enough to kind lend her his dry clothing. Her lithe arms poked through the thick, light blue cloth, and clumsily, she reached for the obi on the ground, but not before toppling over. Her landing on the bushes wasn't a very good noise, as for when Tenzen checked on her, she was running a fever.

"Stupid girl. You didn't dry yourself, did you?" had managed to growl out as he tied the obi around her.

Untying his mattress, Tenzen laid her upon it, and covered her with his blanket, and laid his wet blindfold on her head. Feeling flushed and dizzy, the girl below him looked him with gratitude and with guilt. A few incoherent mumbles, and she was as dead as a doornail. With a small smirk, Tenzen wondered if her story was even true. By tomorrow, he had better return her to her family, seeing as she came from above the cliff. With that, he sighed miserably. Climbing the other side was madness. So annoying, and time-taking, but he was polite, opted to first return the lady. Besides, was that not what he was training for? To protect and guard people? People and members of the Iga clan?

The dark of his eyes looked at the fire and then at the figure near his left. Placing a palm he felt her temperature, and it wasn't as scorching as it was earlier. In between the bridge of her nose, she wrinkled her face in annoyance. Someone poked her, and it was disturbing, Glancing at the known man, she swatted at his hand lazily like a kitten did to a fly. And then she returned to her slumber, and rested. As usual, tomorrow was a new day. And along with it, more struggles.

* * *

1--_The Smiling Lady…--_ I read about the legend of the smiling lady earlier. Supposedly, she was the wife of a shogun, and because his trips were so long, he rarely returned, so she slept with someone else. Someone caught word of this and it spread until it reached the shogun. He cut her mouth, making it an even uglier slit and yelled "There, ask someone of your beauty!"

So she wears a mask, and asks anyone if she is beautiful. Either gets you chased, because she removes her mask and her knifes come at you. But you can ward her off by throwing fruit behind her or run as fast as you can.

2--- opted this story before he joined the Iga clan, and in his profile it _did_ say he was 200 year alive. Why not place the story in his 26 years? Its fun, and muah.

Fireflie, to me are scary. Well, when they crawl up my skin, I scream. EEEEK.

Harsh and kind comments are needed to build up enthusiasm! Donuts, anyone?


End file.
